villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gill (Street Fighter)
Gill (ギル, Giru) is a major antagonist in the ''Street Fighter ''series. Appearance Gill's appearance is characterized by his half red and half blue muscular body and flowing blond hair. He bears a distinct and intentional resemblance to a Greek God. He is also hinted to be Asian-Indian, as he is intended to appear as a "Pankration fighter"-like Gandhi. History Gill is man whose presence portrays a benevolent monarch over his worthy subjects, his true identity is in fact the Emperor and de facto leader of the Illuminati, whose methods include kidnapping, coercion, DNA manipulation, brainwashing, and extreme force in order to select their chosen people, and have been behind a majority of the world's events and criminal organizations, including M. Bison's organization of Shadaloo, to attain their ends. Gill is the leader of the Illuminati, which has manipulated world events for over 2000 years, and is dedicated to the salvation of mankind, and creation of a new utopia. The Illuminati had genetically enhanced Gill in his youth, increasing his strength and speed so that he could participate in an intense hand-to-hand combat training program. Gill became the top student out of the hundreds of enhanced warriors involved, surpassing even his own jealous brother, Urien. According to Illuminati legend, the soul of the previous Illuminati Emperor would be reincarnated into a new body after death; the organization determined, through the results of their special training program, that the latest incarnation of the Emperor was Gill. Therefore, at the age of 22, Gill was appointed President of the Illuminati. Urien was overlooked due to his emotional instability, and appointed vice president under Gill. Later, Urien challenged Gill for the presidency of the Illuminati and succeeded. Urien then became the president of the Illuminati. However, Gill was not demoted. In fact, he was promoted out of the title of president and became the new Emperor and messiah. Under Gill, the Illuminati continued to gain power and resources, acquiring capital and estates through various business transactions. When the organization came into possession of a certain Jaguar automobile from the father of a British heavyweight boxing champion known as Dudley, Gill himself was challenged by the pugilist in order to have the automotive heirloom returned. Gill, being respectful of powerful fighting ability, agreed to return the precious car, as its worth was insignificant compared to the coffers of his organization. At some point during the end of the 3rd World Warrior Tournament, Gill was killed by Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu, though ressurrected himself as Akuma left the battle. The Illuminati continued to conduct genetic enhancements and other intrusive mutations on humans, either kidnapping their subjects (Gill) or creating them artificially (Urien), in a development series known as the G-Project. These experiments resulted in the creation of the super soldiers known as Necro and Twelve, enhanced beings designed to carry out the bidding of the Illuminati. This project also led to the abduction of a young girl who was under the care of the ICPO agent Chun-Li. With the aid of his faithful secretary Kolin (pronounced like "Colleen") and despite his younger brother's meddling, Gill organized the third World Warrior tournament with the aim of finding those strong enough to be worthy of repopulating humanity after the end of the world. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Street Fighter Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Fighter Category:Bosses Category:Capcom Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Cryomancers Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Delusional Category:Emotionless Villains